dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladiator
Gladiator, also known as Dragoon, is a vocational class in the ''Dragon Quest'' game series. Dragon Quest VI The Gladiator is a character class in Dragon Quest VI. In addition to increases in Strength, HP, and Speed, Gladiators also gain a variety of powerful skills that allow them to deal with many different enemies. Overall, this is a very strong class. A character requires skills from both the Warrior and Martial Artist sets to become a Gladiator. 'Stat Changes' 'Abilities' Dragon Quest VII PSX In the PSX version of Dragon Warrior VII, the Dragoon is an intermediate character class. It requires mastering both the Warrior and Fighter class. The Dragoon has high strength, guard, and Max HP; but low intelligence and MP. 'Stat Changes' 'Abilities' 'Usefulness' Many of the Dragoon's skills aren't spectacular. Falcon Cut works the same as Sword Dance except for the fact that it hits one enemy twice. But it is useful if there are more than one monster in battle and the player wants to attack just the one. Zombie Cut is good against undead monsters but they are few and far between to get a regular use out of them. Massacre is too dangerous to use on a regular basis as it might kill one of the party members. Quad Hits works like Sword Dance but with less power. If the player didn't get Sword Dance, this is the next best thing. As for evolution, the Dragoon can combine the mastered Paladin and become a Godhand. The Godhand has access to the most destructive attacks in the game. '3DS' In the 3DS version of Dragon Quest VII, the Gladiator is an intermediate vocational class. It requires mastering both the Warrior and Fighter class. The Gladiator has high strength, guard, and Max HP; but low intelligence and MP. 'Stat Changes' 'Abilities' 'Usefulness' Many of the Gladiator's skills aren't spectacular. Falcon Cut works the same as Sword Dance except for the fact that it hits one enemy twice. But it is useful if there are more than one monster in battle and the player wants to attack just the one. Zombie Cut is good against undead monsters but they are few and far between to get a regular use out of them. Massacre is too dangerous to use on a regular basis as it might kill one of the party members. Quad Hits works like Sword Dance but with less power. If the player didn't get Sword Dance, this is the next best thing. As for evolution, the Gladiator can combine the mastered Paladin and become a Champion. The Champion has access to the most destructive attacks in the game. Dragon Quest IX The Gladiator is a fierce fighter who rains continuous carnage on the foes who face them, and can wield a sword, axe, or hammer. However, they cannot equip a shield (unless you max out the Shield Skill under a different vocation). Fortunately they can equip many of the heavier armor that warriors and paladins wear. Until the Gladiator has a maxed out Shield skill and acquired the skill Omnivoctional Shieldmaster, Gladiators cannot equip a shield. This can lower their Defense relative to Warriors. However, their vastly increased damage output more than makes up for it. They have the unique skill set "Guts." Their Coup-de-Grace is "Tension Boost," which increases their tension to at least 50 (if not 100). Gladiators have the highest base Strength rating of all the classes, with 500 Strength at level 99 (discounting any stat modifications and weapon bonuses). Compared to the Warrior class, Gladiators have more Agility and Deftness, but suffer from less MP, Resilience, and Charm. Both classes are equal in their Magical Might and Mending, with both having a base value of 0 in both stats, even at level 99. The Gladiator class is an excellent upgrade from the Warrior class for those seeking to increase damage output at the expense of Resilience and HP. The lower MP is negligible due to the fact that Gladiators only use MP in battle to use specialized weapons or Guts skills. If a magic user in the party has the Virtue skill "M-Pathy" they can easily refill the Gladiator's meager MP Gladiators will usually hold your most powerful weapon and be the target of your damage-increasing spells in battle. Those wishing to fight the strongest bosses in the game should include a Gladiator in their party unless they have a defensive-based strategy. The Gladiator vocation is unlocked by completing the following quest: 'Guts' Dragon Quest X Category:Dragon Quest VI vocations Category:Dragon Quest VII vocations Category:Dragon Quest IX vocations Category:Dragon Quest X vocations